Gaiginga
|-|Gaiginga= |-|Gaiheart= |-|Ohginga= |-|Gigaheart= |-|GuyNEXT= |-|Heart Burn= Gaiginga is Glenmalt's Dragheart and is one of the main protagonists in Dragon Saga lore. Story A very long time ago, Gaiginga was the strongest warrior of the Fire Civilization and won the survival tournament "Duel Masters". However afterwards he was sealed by The=Deadman into the form of a sword. Then as the other sealed competititors were unwillingly found by other civilizations, the civilizations waged a war against Dorago the Great, Dragon World, the dragon king of the world and overthrew him. In response, a boy of the Fire Civilization, Glenmalt tried to find a Dragheart to fight the other civilizations. He found Gaiheart and Dragsolutioned it into Gaiginga. The two's passion resonated together and they became companions, and at the same time the survival competition "Duel Masters" took place and the five civilizations took their war there. Gaiginga was literally invincible and would devastate Darkness and Water all by itself. However, the success did not last long, for his power was too difficult for Glenmalt to control. He then took over Glenmalt and became Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident and mindlessly attacked other creatures regardless of civilization. In response Glenmalt's teacher Fiddich and his friend Macallan were set to stop his and Glenmalt's rampage. They successfully seperated Gaiginga from Glenmalt and sealed Gaiginga and Gaiburn inside Glenmalt's body until he was strong enough to handle the dragon's power. Later on, Glenmalt has been became powerful enough and he can now call out other forces from the hyperspatial zone such as Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory and Gaiburn awakened into Gairaoh. Glenmalt then trained more too and he became Malt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Ruler. Resonating to his power, Gaiginga awakens and becomes his true form; "Ohginga, Strongest Passion". At the same time there was the mastermind of this event; The=Deadman himself using the dragheart Niga=Vermut to invade Duel Masters and seeks to make the world his own. He also stole Nature's Judaina, Jurassic Hammer and use it to create an ultimate Dragheart. In order to stop him, Glenmalt went to the nature civilization and found Sasoris which explained that Gaiginga (Ohginga) and Gairaoh were actually winners of "Duel Masters" a long time ago and The=Deadman sealed them after the competition just like Deathshiraz and Everlast. Sasoris also told that his father was mutated into by The=Deadman. Glenmalt was shocked and angry and just like the other civilizations, he decided to free the Draghearts by defeating The=Deadman. Malt then used Ohginga and Gairaoh to crush Niga=Vermut, but then The=Deadman's soul remains and he used Judaina to make 5 camouflage fortresses which would be his final and strongest creation, All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul. Then Glenmalt had became MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler whereas Hellvorof, Deathgoros and the water civilization messenger agreed to team with Malt to defeat The=Deadman. Then the 5 Civilization alliance came into the place where The=Deadman was, but The=Deadman's soul had completed the 5 Fortresses, then possesses them and Dragsolutions them into All Over the World. When it was Dragsolutioned, half of the world was reduced to ruins and it was completely invincible, so the 5 Civilization alliance had a hard time against it. However in this time MaltNEXT fuses Ohginga and Gairaoh into the ultimate fortress, "GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon" and GuyNEXT and MaltNEXt's power combined crushed All Over the World and killed The=Deadman's soul along with it. After then, just like the other draghearts, Ohginga and Gairaoh's soul was freed. His whereabouts after that was unknown. Personality Gaiginga is a person which has a great passion of battling and defeating enemies, often using his strength to his greatest potential when defeating enemies, leaving no room for rest or comeback for them. However, he can be difficult to control and can easily take over weaker draguners. Powers Gaiginga may be only slightly larger than Glenmalt, but his power is the strongest among the original 5, with only Everlast coming close. His passion was so massive and his strength was of the galaxy, so he can defeat even Q.E.D. of the water civilization in one slice of his blade. His shield also has a mini-galaxy in it and can create massive explosions. However, the greatest point is his invincibility as attacks simply fail to penetrate his body. As Ohginga, he does retain his invincibility, passion and strength, but he has an extra ability of calling other Draghearts to fight for him, with the only ones that he can't call being himself, Niga=Vermut and All Over the World. The Draghearts he calls out can attack instantly and effectively deal the final blow to enemies. As GuyNEXT, he still retains the powers that Ohginga had save for calling draghearts, but instead he can make his allies around him stronger and can often crush powerful enemies in seconds. Even All Over the World, which is supposed to be the strongest, cannot take more than a blow from it. Card Explanation Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon (Original Form) The Original form was released as the flagship card of and was known as a "Victory above Victories" called a "Double Victory" which shocked many players. Indeed the shock mas made true as it only appears 1 every 12 boxes. To top this all off, it had 3 secrets which are impossible to fully collect by regular players. AND the worst thing is while the set has lot of excellent cards such as Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol and Hibiki, Explosive Mirror, the majority of the set was crap and the rate of getting the junk rares Zeek Cavalie, Lord of Dragon Spirits and Fulboko Donacle, Ultra Passion were over 70%. Singles of this card sold for over 20000 yen on its first month, and half a year later its quarter of this price. People eventually got angry for the producer's money-farming tactics and eventually they knew it and the upcoming Double Victories were all the same packaging rate as any other Victory Rare. Packaging rate aside, this card is completely fitting to the Double Victory rarity. Its Draguner, Glenmalt, Dragon Ruler, had 4000 power, but it also had a battling boost and is thus difficult to stop. Its Weapon side, Gaiheart, gave Glenmalt Speed attacker and it's dragsolution is absurdly easy, which only needs the player to have his second attack of that turn. Which means by the time it Dragsolutions, the opponent might had been lost at least 2 shields and chump blocking won't stop its rampage. Its creature form, Gaiginga, is what makes this dragheart so powerful. It had speed attacker which meant it can attack instantly, and when it dragsolutions, it can destroy an opposing creature with power 7000 or less, which allows it to have some degree of resistance against more chump-blocking. While its 9000 power seems weak, it has a +4000 power boost and thus has 13000 power when attacking which exceeds most meta blockers and is thus difficult to stop. What makes this card so hard to stop, however, is this: If the opponent chooses it, YOU get an extra turn! You read that right, if your opponent would be dumb or reckless enough to throw something like a on it, you take an extra turn! This means you draw 2 cards, charge 2 mana, and attack twice on board, AND your opponent can't do anything against it! Which basically sums up that if he dares directly remove it, he's dead. AND you can also send out Glenmalt again and have Gaiginga to return to the board lively as ever. Olzekia, General of Decapitation might deal with it, but your opponent chooses so it might not remove Gaiginga. Death Arcadia, Devil Saint seems tempting but it gets removed by Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword. But it does not do anything other than being invincible and destroying a weaker creature, so usually if you survive you can ignore it. Ohginga, Strongest Passion (Real Form) Then in christmas there was a new Double Victory and it was Gaiginga's new form, Ohginga. While people thought that the money-milking is back again, it turned out that its packaging rate was "2 per carton and a secret per carton, a total of 3" and thus was much more friendlier since it had the same packaging rate as any other Super Rare or Victory Rare. Despite this, at first it still sold for around 10000 yen but quickly dropped to those of a super rare. It still had 3 secrets which were still quite difficult to make a full set without buying singles. As for the card itself, it was intended to be combined with Malt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Ruler along with Gairaoh, Victory Head, but it was turned out that would dragsolution it easier since its Dragsolution requirement would have you need 2 Dragons to attack and Malt king itself was a Dragon, allowing it to dragsolution Gigaheart all by itself. In fact, its weapon form would allow it's equipper to have Speed Attacker, and when attacking it cannot be destroyed, which means that Shield Trigger destruction removal does not work and neither does any type of Blocker. As for Ohignga itself it was literally a DEATH FLAG, as Malt "King" would use Protoheart to break 4 shields, then Ohginga Dragolutions and empties the opponent's shield zone, then as an attack trigger, it will throw a Dragheart Creature to deal a direct attack! AND it also activates when Ohginga is chosen, so Ohginga is actually invincible just like Gaiginga. Your opponent's only saving grace would be a Miraculous Truce which would stop the crazy one-shot in its tracks. Additonally, since Malt "King" is so heavy and MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Ruler would not be able to send it out, it is possible to use it in Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Ruler Mana Arms 7 attack trigger and if you have another Dragon in the battle zone, it can Dragsolution and you may win the game. However when reprinted in DMX-25, THE TEXT ON THE CARD DOES NOT HAVE THE WORD "TRIPLE BREAKER"! Fortunately, it was later confirmed by Takara Tomy that it is an error along with Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility's "Shield Card" burning. GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon (Ultimate Form) His final form was first treated as pretty bland and not very Double Victory-ish, but he's no slouch and can easily surpass Ohginga in terms of speed and cleaniness. Basically in order to use it effectively, you need MaltNEXT and 5 fire dragons in your mana zone, Which is not a problem if you construct your deck properly. It's Fortress side, Heart Burn allows your Dragons to get speed attacker, and if they untap, it dragsolutions which fits perfectly with MaltNEXT's double strike Dragon Mana Arms 5 effect. Then if the opponent can't remove MaltNEXT, it Dragsolutions and becomes GuyNEXT and breaks 3 of the opponent's shields. It also gives all of your creatures speed attacker but it rarely matters. Then as MaltNEXT has double strike, MaltNEXT then will finish the opponent instantly with a direct attack. This is basically a lone man one-shot and is proven to end games suddenly and cleanily. And the best thing is that it has Dragon Evade, which means it's completely invincible and since its fortress form still gives your dragons speed attacker and the remaining MaltNEXT is a Dragon, if your opponent is dumb enough to remove it and not the MaltNEXT, he will lose anyway. Unfortuantely, if without MaltNEXT it's pretty lame since it does not instantly Dragsolution as untapping is 99% at the start of the turn. Anime In the "VS" anime, all Gaiginga forms along with their respective Glenmalt forms are trump cards of and won him a lot of duels. GuyNEXT appeared in VSRF during Katta's duel against the producer of the anime and he used it to break all of Katta's shields, only to have Katta reversing due to a shield trigger . Category:Gaial Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Victory Category:Double Victory Category:Dragheart Category:Weapon Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Characters Category:Fortress Category:Dragheart Creature